Prisonnier
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Drago va voir son père en prison


**Prisonnier**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent tous à J.. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 5 de _Harry Potter_.

———

Drago marchait le long d'un couloir obscur, les relents d'une odeur fétide lui gênaient le nez ; il les attribuait, à raison, à l'humidité qui suintait des murs. Le lieu était malsain, pourtant peu de formules magiques auraient suffi à le rendre salubre. Etait-ce par pur désintérêt que rien n'était fait ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'une volonté politique, une condamnation supplémentaire en plus de l'enfermement ?

Son regard se reporta sur le dos de l'homme vêtu de gris qui le précédait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convaincu les Détraqueurs de rejoindre son camp. Grâce lui en soit rendue car le ministère de la magie avait ainsi été contraint de remplacer ces horribles créatures capables d'effacer toute trace de bonheur des esprits humains et la prison d'Azkaban était désormais surveillée par des sorciers. Il aurait volontiers embrassé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour cela ; pourtant, la peur que ce personnage lui inspirait était sans borne, sans compter tout ce que son père avait dit à propos de son aspect repoussant.

Lorsqu'il avait lu la missive de sa mère lui annonçant l'arrestation de son père, il était resté tétanisé, sans réaction pendant de longues minutes, puis il avait trouvé la force de relire le courrier. Il l'avait lu encore et encore, plus malheureux à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de plus terrible.

Il s'était soudainement rappelé que les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus à Azkaban ; réalisant alors que son père n'aurait pas à subir leurs présences, un soulagement sans borne l'avait envahi, pour laisser ensuite place à la colère… colère contre Potter, cet insignifiant Gryffondor, la cause directe de cette catastrophe, contre Dumbledore, responsable lui aussi, bassinant tout le monde avec son fichu amour, soi-disant sauveur du monde. Que connaissait-il à l'amour ? Drago aurait pu lui en apprendre sur ce sujet ! Si Dumbledore lui avait demandé, il aurait su lui dire combien l'amour était destructeur, combien il était douloureux. L'amour n'était en rien le sauveur du monde, c'était juste une souffrance de plus. En fait, c'était plus que de la colère qui l'animait contre Dumbledore, c'était une haine irrépressible envers cet homme qui croyait tout savoir, qui croyait avoir réponse à tout, qui se croyait si puissant, si redouté, alors que la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire était d'envoyer un gamin combattre un génie de la magie noire à sa place !

Il était aussi en colère contre le Seigneur des ténèbres qu'il craignait et détestait malgré ce qu'il laissait croire – son père avait toujours paru manifester plus d'intérêt pour l'individu qui avait causé sa perte que pour son propre fils –, contre son père lui-même qui s'était lourdement trompé en pensant que devenir Mangemort, c'était choisir le camp des vainqueurs. Non que Drago soit certain de la victoire des partisans de Dumbledore ; au contraire, il savait à présent que dans cette guerre, il n'y aurait jamais que des perdants. Quelques mois après avoir eu cette révélation, il s'étonnait encore que ça ne lui ait pas crevé les yeux plus tôt. C'était d'une telle évidence ! Pourtant, aucune des parties opposées ne paraissait le comprendre. On pouvait bien leur démontrer que cette guerre n'avait aucun sens, qu'elle n'aboutirait qu'à des drames, ils étaient tous trop certains d'avoir raison pour tenter de trouver une autre solution. Il avait lui-même été aveugle de nombreuses années, néanmoins lui pouvait toujours brandir la naïveté et l'inexpérience de son jeune âge comme excuses.

« C'est ici. »

Le gardien lui désigna la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir avant de s'effacer et de s'éloigner. Drago s'en étonna : le gardien ne semblait aucunement craindre une évasion de son père, pas plus qu'une agression d'aucune sorte puisqu'il n'entrait pas avec Drago dans la cellule, qu'il n'allait pas garder l'entrée, qu'il ne restait même pas pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Cela montrait à quel point il le savait inoffensif ; malgré cela, on cloîtrait son père à vie comme le plus dangereux des criminels. Drago serra les dents, ce qu'ils appelaient justice avait le goût amer de la vengeance.

Il entra dans la cellule, sachant par avance ce qu'il allait y voir : un homme au regard vague, perdu, un enfant trop vieux, un père qui ne le reconnaîtrait pas, comme il ne reconnaissait plus personne. Les médicomages avaient conclu qu'il s'était jeté un _Obliviate_ avant que les Aurors l'emmènent, sans doute pour effacer de sa mémoire des souvenirs compromettants ; en agissant ainsi, même sous Veritaserum, personne ne pouvait lui faire dire quoi que ce soit sur ses agissements de Mangemort. Ce sort, fait dans la précipitation, avait sans doute était plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et il ne lui restait plus que les souvenirs de ses premières années… à moins qu'il ne l'ait fait exprès afin d'être considéré comme irresponsable de ses actes passés, puisque, pour lui, ses actes étaient désormais réputés n'être jamais arrivés.

C'était possible.

En ce cas, cela n'avait servi à rien ; Cornélius Fudge – soucieux de se racheter de son attitude passée – avait tenu à ce que les juges fassent preuve d'une sévérité exemplaire à l'égard des Mangemorts arrêtés, y compris – _surtout_ – Lucius Malefoy. Fudge avait très mal digéré d'apprendre qu'il avait été berné par le bel aristocrate.

Où était donc la justice dans tout cela ?

Il observa quelques instants son père avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention.

-

_Il est recroquevillé sur sa chaise, se fait tout petit, évite le regard de celui qui passe son temps à se retourner brusquement et à le désigner d'un index pointu, l'appelant "cet homme" et l'accusant de toutes les monstruosités._

_De temps en temps, quand le procureur est retourné s'asseoir, qu'il ne risque plus de tendre son doigt accusateur vers lui, il en profite pour relever un regard craintif, pour parcourir la salle des yeux, regardant juges et jurés à la dérobée._

_Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, il écoute sans comprendre les différents réquisitoires et témoignages. Il voit bien qu'on parle de lui, pourtant ce "lui" ne peut être qu'une autre personne, il ne se reconnaît pas dans ce que les gens disent. Qu'on l'accuse ou qu'on le défende, il ignore de quoi ils parlent._

_Il a envie de pleurer._

_Il ne faut pas pleurer : son père est peut-être dans la salle à le regarder, à guetter sa faiblesse._

_Il se tourne alors et jette un coup d'œil sur le public, discrètement. Il croise un premier regard, celui d'une femme rousse et forte, l'air gentil, qui semble le prendre en pitié. A côté d'elle, il y a un homme, roux aussi, il ne le regarde pas et suit les débats avec attention. Il y a ensuite un garçon, un adolescent, roux toujours, peut-être sont-ils tous de la même famille ? Il croise un deuxième regard, un garçon brun, il a une cicatrice sur le front._

_Il se retourne brusquement, ne supportant pas l'animosité qu'il a vue dans ses yeux, surtout que leur couleur lui rappelle le sort que son père a lancé un jour sur un homme : il regardait par le trou de la serrure, il avait vu une lumière verte, l'homme était tombé à terre et ne s'était pas relevé._

_Ne s'était _jamais_ relevé._

_C'est bête cette association d'idées, pourquoi la couleur des yeux de ce garçon lui rappelle-t-elle ce sort ? Il y a des tas de choses vertes partout ! Pourquoi ça plus qu'autre chose ?_

_Il n'a plus le courage de continuer à regarder le public et abandonne sa recherche, de toute façon, il ne sait guère s'il redoute ou souhaite la présence de son père. Il baisse la tête, ses mains sont nouées, posées sur ses cuisses serrées._

_Un homme barbu prend la parole à présent. Il a l'air tellement vieux. Il dit qu'il faut faire preuve d'indulgence et d'humanité, que Lucius Malefoy – il parle de lui – ne peut être condamné pour ses actes passés alors qu'il ne se souvient même plus de les avoir perpétués._

_Ne se souvient plus ?_

_Il fronce les sourcils et se focalise à nouveau sur ses mains._

_L'homme barbu poursuit en disant que personne – y compris lui – n'a rien pu faire pour lui restituer sa mémoire perdue._

_C'est au tour des psychomages de témoigner, ils sont deux, un homme et une femme, ils parlent d'irresponsabilité – ils ne sont pas les premiers –, de temps en temps, tout en répondant aux questions de l'avocat de la défense, ils le regardent et le désignent comme s'il était un cas fascinant, un rat de laboratoire ayant manifesté des réactions intéressantes à tel ou tel stimuli._

_Le temps de la sentence est enfin venu. Il ne la comprend pas plus qu'il n'a compris le reste : il est condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Le juge précise qu'on ne peut l'acquitter pour irresponsabilité car il était responsable au moment des faits. Il est tenté de protester, de demander ce qu'on lui reproche, de jurer qu'il est innocent, de crier qu'il veut s'en aller._

_Non, c'est un aveu de faiblesse. En tout cas, son père ne manquerait pas de le considérer comme tel._

-

« Bonjour Papa », entonna Drago d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué. C'était rare qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Il avait pris l'habitude de le nommer systématiquement "Père" quand ils se trouvaient en public. Il trouvait ça plus chic, plus huppé, plus respectueux… et cela le démarquait des autres enfants. Il lui arrivait même de l'assortir d'un vouvoiement devant certaines gens de la très haute.

C'était lui qui en avait décidé ainsi, son père paraissait se ficher de se faire appeler "Père" ou "Papa", tutoyer ou vouvoyer par son fils, même s'il se félicitait sûrement que sa progéniture montre son affection respectueuse par un "Père" appuyé quand il voulait impressionner ou plaire à des gens très convenables, le reste du temps, l'aurait-il appelé par son prénom que cela lui aurait sans doute été égal.

De temps en temps, un "Papa" lui échappait, c'était comme cela qu'il l'appelait étant petit, c'était un mot empli de tendresse dans sa bouche. C'était de quoi son père avait besoin pour le moment.

Tendresse ou non, Lucius le regardait sans comprendre.

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas te souvenir de moi. Je suis Drago, ton fils. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils, mesurant ce que le garçon venait de dire, ne comprenant décidément pas. Il se désintéressa de la question – ce n'était pas la première chose à laquelle il n'entendait rien depuis le procès – et riva ses yeux au sol pour mieux se replonger dans ses pensées.

-

Drago était le deuxième visiteur de Lucius ; le premier avait été Severus Rogue deux mois auparavant. Narcissa n'avait pas émis le désir de voir son mari. Drago sentait qu'elle se fichait éperdument qu'il soit emprisonné, sans doute trouvait-elle même ça mieux ainsi : débarrassée de son mari bien peu aimant et de sa sœur folle à lier, quelle aubaine ! Drago détestait sa mère quand il imaginait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, puis il se détestait lui-même de penser cela d'elle. Il fallait pourtant l'avouer : la seule chose qui paraissait chagriner Narcissa dans l'arrestation de son mari était que son fils en était très affecté et en souffrait à l'école. Au moins se souciait-elle de son sort – cela avait toujours été le cas d'ailleurs, elle le couvait – ; il aurait préféré qu'elle se préoccupe de celui de son époux.

Il avait parlé un peu de son père avec son professeur de potion, ce dernier lui avait confié qu'il n'avait pas été reconnu à Azkaban. Cela n'était guère étonnant, il avait connu Lucius alors que celui-ci avait déjà dix-sept ans, il ne pouvait donc pas espérer qu'il se souvienne de lui. Drago lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, son professeur avait répondu qu'il paraissait en bonne santé physique, quant au reste…

Avant d'entrer, Drago avait longuement discuté avec le psychomage qui suivait Lucius à Azkaban. Celui-ci lui avait confié que son père semblait être rongé de l'intérieur : plus les jours passaient, plus il se renfermait sur lui-même et se désintéressait du monde extérieur. Il en oubliait parfois de se nourrir.

Drago avait évoqué, inquiet, la possibilité d'un poison ou d'un sort. Le sorcier lui avait exprimé son opinion – qu'il estimait juste –, à savoir que ses propres souvenirs empoisonnaient Lucius.

« Il a moins de souvenirs qu'avant ! — Ce sont ses souvenirs d'enfance qui le perturbe. — Il les a toujours eus ! — Quand un sort d'amnésie est pratiqué, c'est comme si la mémoire devenait trop grande pour ce qui y reste. Les souvenirs qui y sont peuvent donc prendre une importance insoupçonnée. — Ce serait donc des choses insignifiantes qui rongeraient mon père ? — Cela peut aussi être des souvenirs cachés dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, des choses qu'il avait préféré oublier et qui sont remontées à la surface. Votre père était déjà fragilisé, un souvenir un peu traumatisant a pu suffire à le mettre dans cet état. »

Quel souvenir tourmentait ainsi son père ? Etait-ce une petite chose dont il suffirait de parler pour que cela passe ? était-ce quelque chose de grave ? Il avait tellement envie que son père aille bien. Il se devait de reconnaître qu'il n'était pas un être exempt d'égoïsme, loin de là, il faisait la plupart du temps passer sa petite personne avant tout le reste, pourtant le bonheur de son père lui importait plus que le sien propre. A dire vrai, Drago mourrait d'envie d'être celui qui permettrait à son père d'être heureux. Néanmoins, à le voir à présent, immobile, tassé sur lui-même, les yeux fixés sur le sol, Drago ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire et commençait déjà à se détester pour son impuissance.

-

_« Tire-toi de mon chemin, avorton ! Tu ne sais donc qu'être dans le passage ?_

— _Voilà donc ce qui doit me servir d'héritier ? Quel malheur que mon premier fils n'ait pas vécu ! »_

_Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi lisait-on le plus grand mépris dans son regard ? Il était son fils ! Le fruit de sa chair ! __ç__a ne représentait donc rien pour lui ? Qu'y pouvait-il si Armand Malefoy, deuxième du nom, était mort ? Il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'était pas l'aîné. Il n'y pouvait rien si le premier fils était un mort-né. Il n'y pouvait rien si son père n'avait pas daigné donner son prénom à son second enfant._

_C'était sa mère qui avait choisi son prénom, elle le lui avait dit._

_Lucius._

_Lumière…_

~oOo~

Drago s'assit sur un banc à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas resté longtemps dans la prison ; il vivait trop mal le mutisme de son père. Il n'était pas habitué à lui voir ce regard vide ; les yeux de son père avaient toujours brûlé d'un feu glaçant. Il n'était pas non plus coutumier de ne pas entendre sa conversation si riche ; son père lui parlait toujours quand il était avec lui, il lui confiait tout, il aimait parler, se raconter, l'abreuver de ses connaissances, lui glisser des confidences, il aimait voir l'intérêt et l'admiration s'éveiller dans le regard de son fils, il s'en nourrissait, Drago en était conscient.

L'homme qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui lui était étranger. Même son aspect physique n'était plus le même. Son maintien d'abord, la tête haute, le menton fier auparavant, les yeux rivés au sol à présent. Et ses cheveux si soignés, son teint blanc, ses yeux sans cernes… Tout cela était bien loin.

Drago était triste. Pas plus qu'avant de venir à Azkaban, il désirait venir depuis de longues semaines – l'autorisation avait été longue à obtenir –, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il verrait. Cela avait été douloureux, il s'y était préparé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait preuve de courage, car sa lâcheté lui commandait de ne surtout pas venir, de même qu'elle lui avait commandé de ne pas aller au procès, de ne pas se faire du mal pour rien. Pourtant, il avait tenu à y assister, déchiré par la vision de son père sur son banc, s'attendant au verdict et au bord des larmes lorsqu'il fut prononcé. Il avait été le voir en prison, connaissant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, sachant que cela lui ferait mal comme aucun _Doloris_ ne le pourrait. En toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas tout à fait du courage, c'était un besoin. Il fallait qu'il voie son père, qu'il le soutienne d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tant pis si ça lui faisait mal, c'était de son père qu'il s'agissait, c'était un autre lui-même en beaucoup mieux.

Est-ce que cet imbécile de Dumbledore comprendrait ça ? Lui qui pensait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ressentait pas d'amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? C'était peut-être justement par amour pour sa mère qu'il avait tué son père… ou peut-être était-ce pour se venger de l'amour qu'il n'avait pas reçu de lui ! Dumbledore croyait-il qu'il n'existait qu'une sorte d'amour ? Un amour comme celui que l'idiote qui avait servi de mère à Potter ressentait pour son fils ? Il existait toutes sortes d'amour et celui que le balafré avait reçu et qui l'avait soi-disant protégé de Voldemort était bien des moindres. Quel amour était le plus fort ? Celui qui amène à se sacrifier ? Ou celui qui amène à tuer ? Celui qui consiste à mourir pour sauver ceux qu'on aime ? Ou celui qui consiste à rester en vie, peu importe les sacrifices, pour s'occuper d'eux, pour les protéger, _pour ne pas les laisser seuls_ ?

Existait-il des mots assez forts pour définir l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son père ? Drago en doutait sérieusement. Il en doutait d'autant plus qu'il ressentait la souffrance de son père au plus profond de ses entrailles. C'était _sa_ souffrance.

Qui pouvait comprendre ça ?

-

Depuis que son père avait été pris en flagrant délit par les Aurors, la vie était devenue pénible. Après le désespoir, la colère, la haine, la souffrance et la tristesse qu'il avait pu ressentir tour à tour à voir son père accablé par les tourments – l'arrestation, le procès, l'incarcération –, Drago avait dû reprendre sa vie d'étudiant et constater lors de la rentrée à Poudlard qu'il était un roi déchu : il avait perdu tous les privilèges que lui conférait son rang, en fait, il n'avait plus de rang. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, finie sa belle assurance de jadis – oui, "jadis" : tout cela lui semblait si loin ! –, d'ailleurs, avait-il jamais fait preuve d'une réelle assurance ?

A présent qu'il avait perdu son statut et ne se promenait plus la tête haute, les autres élèves en profitaient pour l'insulter et le brimer. Juste retour des choses, avait-il pensé au début. Réflexion faite, il n'avait jamais rien fait à la plupart des personnes qui le traitaient comme un chien à présent que son père était en prison ; les élèves passaient sur lui ce qu'ils auraient aimé passer sur les Mangemorts ou sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne… s'ils en avaient eu la force, l'intelligence, le talent et le courage.

Drago chassa ces réflexions égoïstes, il avait autre chose à penser que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Son père ne parlait plus, il allait donc devoir deviner ce qui clochait. S'il en croyait le psychomage, c'était un souvenir de ses premières années, un souvenir traumatisant. Qui pourrait être au courant de son enfance ? Drago l'ignorait, il ne savait rien de la famille de son père, mis à part les très lointaines ascendances – celles qui prouvaient que la lignée des Malefoy remontait au moins au onzième siècle –, ses vénérables ancêtres ne pouvaient lui être d'aucun secours, il lui fallait des personnes vivantes. Drago ne connaissait pas ses grands-parents paternels. Son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé ; Drago avait le souvenir confus qu'étant enfant, après être revenu de chez ses grands-parents Black et avoir compris qu'ils étaient les parents de sa mère, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ceux de son père. Pourtant il devait bien en avoir ! Il lui avait alors demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu ses autres grands-parents. Le reste de son souvenir n'était absolument pas confus : son père lui avait répondu sèchement « Ils sont morts. — Morts comme mon chat ? — Oui ! — Tu as été triste comme moi quand j'ai perdu mon chat ? » Il s'était alors tourné vers lui, l'avait toisé de son regard le plus dur et avait dit « Tu n'abordes plus jamais ce sujet. Est-ce clair Drago ? » Il s'était tu, était parti et avait pleuré dans sa chambre : son père lui avait fait une peur abominable à le regarder ainsi.

Drago frissonna à ce souvenir, il chassa rapidement son malaise pour analyser froidement ce qu'avait dit son père, il n'était pas convaincu qu'il lui ait dit la vérité quand il lui avait assuré qu'ils étaient morts ; peut-être l'étaient-ils aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, son père avait dit cela afin de régler le problème, pour expliquer définitivement pourquoi Drago ne pouvait pas connaître ses grands-parents et ainsi couper court à toute future conversation à leur sujet.

Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec le souvenir traumatisant ?

~oOo~

« Lucius, regarde-moi un peu… Parle-moi au moins. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Drago avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait plus l'appeler ni "Père", ni "Papa", ces deux mots le désarçonnaient, son père ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il l'appelait donc désormais par son prénom – cela n'avait rien de naturel, il se forçait – et avait laissé tomber l'idée de se présenter comme son fils. Il ne disait pas non plus son nom de famille, car cela aussi pouvait dérouter Lucius. Il était Drago, point.

Le prisonnier restait silencieux. Drago n'avait pas conçu un grand optimisme pour cette "séance". Le psychomage l'avait prévenu : Lucius Malefoy ne parlait plus du tout.

Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qui le rongeait. Personne n'avait été capable de le renseigner. Il était revenu à Azkaban dans l'espoir que son père lui confierait un indice… ou que sa situation aurait évolué positivement. Un espoir très mince… et vain. Lucius était assis sur sa couchette, les jambes allongées sur le matelas, il regardait ses pieds. Cette attitude seule désespérait Drago, elle était l'inverse de celle qu'un Malefoy se devait d'avoir.

-

_Il y a du bruit dans leur chambre, des soupirs, un bruit de matelas qui bouge, des petits cris parfois. Il sait très bien ce qu'ils font : ils font "l'amour". Un garçon plus vieux lui a dit : c'est comme ça qu'on fait les enfants… ou qu'on prend du plaisir, avait-il ajouté avec un clin d'œil tandis que ses copains rigolaient… sans doute parce que Lucius était trop petit pour comprendre._

_Du plaisir…_

_Ils le font souvent, c'est comme une sorte de rite. Peut-être essayent-ils de faire un autre enfant ? Un enfant mieux que lui, un qui ne serait pas faible, un Armand à nouveau, un que son père… aimerait ?_

_Debout dans le couloir, à proximité de la chambre de ses parents, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés droits devant lui, Lucius sentait des larmes rouler sur son visage._

-

Drago vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son père. Ce ne fut plus alors l'adoration mêlée de respect et de crainte qu'il ressentit pour lui mais un mélange de tendresse et de pitié. Ce n'était plus son père à côté de lui, mais un enfant de huit ans au visage poupin, beau, triste et adorable, un visage tel celui de Drago jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Les cheveux blonds n'étaient plus longs jusqu'au dos, mais tombaient de chaque côté du visage sans toucher les épaules, cachant les yeux brouillés de larmes dans une pudeur instinctive. Ce n'était plus son père, c'était Lucius, il l'appellerait dorénavant ainsi sans difficulté, sans se forcer, cela coulerait tout seul. C'était presque son enfant qu'il avait devant lui et il ressentit comme un amour paternel – ou maternel – l'envahir. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serra, ce n'était pas son père qu'il consolait, c'était lui-même : il sentait vaguement qu'il consolait sa solitude par une autre plus intense.

Il ignorait la cause des larmes de Lucius mais il ressentait son désespoir au plus profond de sa chair, il sentait ses sanglots contre lui, ce cœur qui se soulevait et retombait, cette humidité sur son épaule, il aurait voulu prendre sur lui un peu de ce poids qui accablait la personne qu'il aimait plus que toutes autres.

Quel drame avait pu se nouer dans cet esprit confus et tourmenté ?

~oOo~

« Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai conscience des évènements qui ont secoué votre famille, il faut cependant vous reprendre : votre moyenne a chuté de façon catastrophique depuis l'année dernière. Je ne crois pas que votre père en aurait été satisfait. »

Drago hocha la tête. Ses résultats laissaient à désirer. Il était plus préoccupé par son enquête que par le reste. Le "aurait été" de Rogue le choquait un peu, comme si son père était mort, ce qui, quelque part, était vrai : le Lucius Malefoy que son professeur avait connu, ce même Lucius Malefoy qui était son père, n'était plus.

« Mon père va mal, expliqua Drago.

— Je le sais, ce n'est pas une raison pour délaisser vos études, reprocha le maître de potions.

— C'est un souvenir qui le perturbe, un souvenir de son enfance. Vous ne sauriez pas de quoi il s'agit ?

— Non, je ne sais rien de cette période de sa vie. »

Il y avait comme un regret dans la voix de son professeur. Drago eut un bref haussement d'épaules et sortit du bureau.

~oOo~

« Monsieur Malefoy ? Pourriez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau à la fin des cours ? demanda Dumbledore en l'interpellant dans un couloir.

— Bien », acquiesça Drago à contrecœur. Tout comme son père avant lui, il haïssait Dumbledore et ne s'en cachait pas. Il le trouvait horripilant avec son air de savoir ce que les gens ressentent et son regard semblant dire "je comprends" alors qu'il ne comprenait évidemment pas. Certainement qu'il se vantait de cerner le maître de potions depuis les années qu'il le connaissait, sûr qu'il était certain qu'il lui était fidèle, sûr qu'il pensait que le professeur avait renié Voldemort grâce à lui, sûr qu'il ignorait que Lucius Malefoy était au courant de tout car Rogue le lui avait confié.

Les pires aveugles sont ceux qui pensent avoir la vue perçante.

« Le mot de passe est "Pèche Melba" », ajoutait Dumbledore.

Tiens, il avait oublié à quel point son côté farfelu et toujours souriant était énervant aussi.

« Je viendrai », promit Drago avant de s'éloigner.

Drago avait mis quelques temps avant de comprendre comment son père et Rogue pouvaient être amis dans de telles conditions. Il avait vite compris que Lucius était Mangemort, certes, mais que ce n'était pas un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour autant. S'il le servait, c'est parce qu'il y voyait son intérêt et aussi qu'il avait peur de lui – ce dernier point, Drago l'avait deviné, son père ne lui aurait jamais confié une telle chose. Il n'était pas comme sa tante, Bellatrix, qui, elle, non contente d'être une véritable fidèle, était aussi véritablement dérangée.

~oOo~

« Votre journée s'est bien passée, Monsieur Malefoy ?

— Oui, mentit Drago.

— Vous prendrez bien du thé ou un jus de citrouille ?

— Finissons-en s'il vous plait, vous ne m'avez pas demandé de venir pour prendre le thé. »

Dumbledore regarda Drago quelques secondes. Il hocha la tête.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez très perturbé par l'incarcération de votre père. »

Cette manie de toujours se mêler des affaires des autres.

« Le professeur Rogue est venu vous parler ? demanda Drago, agressif.

— Peu importe, je…

— Le professeur Rogue est venu vous parler ! répéta Drago, cette fois sous forme affirmative.

— Oui, c'est exact. Il est inquiet pour vous », répondit Dumbledore.

Drago avait beau adorer Rogue et être prêt à tout lui passer, aller parler de ses problèmes personnels à Dumbledore était la pire trahison possible et il ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement.

« Vous lui avez posé une question à laquelle je pense être en mesure de répondre. Etes-vous au courant des tourments qui ont bouleversé votre famille ?

— Quels tourments ?

— Savez-vous que votre grand-mère, la mère de votre père, a tué votre grand-père ? »

Drago resta sans voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose de cet entretien, et certainement pas à une telle révélation.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous l'ignoriez. Votre père devait avoir une huitaine d'années lorsque cela s'est produit. Cela s'est donc passé quasiment vingt ans avant votre naissance, ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont on se vante. Peut-être est-ce la mort de son père – surtout tué par sa mère – qui hante Lucius. Selon le rapport que j'ai lu, il aurait assisté à la scène. Peut-être a-t-il préféré l'oublier, ce souvenir a alors tranquillement dormi jusqu'à l'_Obliviate_ qu'il s'est jeté. »

Ses paroles rappelaient étrangement celles qu'il avait échangées avec le sorcier s'occupant de son père.

« J'ai moi aussi parlé avec son psychomage », répondit Dumbledore à la question que les yeux de Drago posaient.

~oOo~

Comment aborder le sujet ?

Drago aurait cru que ce serait plus simple, qu'une fois qu'il serait fixé sur ce qui avait traumatisé son père, la solution ne serait plus très loin. Mais s'il avait assisté à une scène épouvantable, comment pouvait-il l'en guérir ?

Dumbledore lui avait parlé du meurtre – à coups de couteau, très rare dans le milieu sorcier – et des motifs – il tyrannisait sa femme et son fils. Drago s'était étonné que personne n'en ait parlé au procès de son père, cela aurait pu être décemment considéré comme une circonstance atténuante. Dumbledore lui avait répondu que la famille Malefoy était très influente – il ne lui apprenait rien, n'est-ce pas ? –, que certains de ses membres s'étaient arrangés pour étouffer cette affaire, le procès avait eu lieu à huis clos, l'accusée avait été condamnée, personne n'en avait jamais parlé, cela n'avait été inscrit dans aucun registre et on avait même changé le nom de la pauvre femme avant de l'emprisonner à Azkaban.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ? — J'ai suivi l'affaire. — Vous n'avez rien fait pour les empêcher de rendre cette femme anonyme, de tracer une croix sur ce meurtre ? — Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? »

Comment aborder la question ? Ne valait-il pas mieux rendre compte de ce qu'il avait appris au psychomage et le laisser s'en charger ? Il était plus qualifié que lui, il saurait certainement mieux s'y prendre.

Non, Drago était mieux placé que personne pour savoir comment s'y prendre avec son père.

Ce dernier avait le même air que la dernière fois – au moins, ça ne paraissait pas s'aggraver –, il le regarda attentivement ; peut-être que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour rien, peut-être était-il juste perturbé par cet emprisonnement qu'il ne devait pas comprendre, peut-être avait-il eu cet air triste et effacé durant toute son enfance, peut-être n'était-ce que beaucoup plus tard que le Lucius Malefoy que tout le monde connaissait était apparu, celui qui avait si belle apparence et tant de bon goût, qui était si fier de son ascendance et de la pureté de son sang.

Ou peut-être ce changement s'était-il opéré juste après la mort de son père. Son père mort et sa mère incarcérée, à qui avait-il été confié ? Il avait dû se retrouver forcé de mûrir très vite. C'était sans doute là qu'était née sa force de caractère.

Oui, c'était fort possible.

Drago n'était qu'à demi satisfait de cette explication. Elle ne changeait rien à la tristesse qui émanait de son père…

… et elle n'expliquait pas la grimace de douleur qu'il faisait à présent !

« Lucius ! » s'exclama Drago, accourant d'un bond.

-

_« Lucius ! Qu'as-tu fait ?… Armand, préparez-moi un portoloin, je vais avec Lucius à Sainte Mangouste !_

— _Pour que tout le monde sache qu'un Malefoy a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ?_

— _Vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser mourir pour une question d'honneur !_

— _ç__a ne sera pas une perte très conséquente._

— _Vous êtes un monstre._

— _Si votre instinct maternel vous dicte de le sauver, débrouillez-vous ! Il n'ira pas à Sainte Mangouste. »_

Les paroles de ses parents résonnent dans la tête de Lucius, surtout la grosse voix intraitable de son père. Il a _refusé_ de l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Sa mère a mis tout son courage pour le sauver et y est parvenue.

Elle l'aime. Elle l'aime tellement.

Lui, stupidement, préfère son père.

_« Tu n'aimes pas Père ?_

— _Je t'aime, toi._

— _On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes ?_

— _Je n'aime pas ton père, c'est ainsi. Mais toi, je t'aime. Tu es la lumière au bout du tunnel. Tu es _mon_ fils. »_

-

Drago observait son père en silence, il n'avait plus l'air de souffrir, c'était déjà une bonne chose. A quoi avait-il pu penser ? Venait-il de se remémorer la scène sanglante à laquelle il avait assisté ? Avait-il compris le geste criminel de sa mère ? Lui avait-il pardonné ?

-

Drago avait rencontré le psychomage qui avait écouté l'accusée avant son procès. Amy Smith – c'était le nom qu'on avait donné à sa grand-mère pendant l'instruction et son internement à Azkaban afin que le patronyme des Malefoy ne soit pas sali – sa grand-mère, donc, était morte douze ans plus tôt dans une cellule isolée : les registres rapportaient qu'elle était morte folle à lier – c'était courant à Azkaban au temps des Détraqueurs –, un sourire démentiel sur les lèvres, ses yeux ouverts fixés au plafond. Elle était morte de faim : elle avait cessé de s'alimenter, non par choix mais parce qu'elle vivait dans son monde et ne prenait plus la peine de manger.

En vertu de sa filiation et des raisons qui poussaient Drago à venir le rencontrer, le psychomage avait sorti une Pensine d'un placard, l'avait posée devant lui et avait déposé le souvenir concernant la séance de sa grand-mère à l'intérieur. Drago avait observé le liquide avec appréhension. Il avait fermé les yeux, pris le peu de courage qu'il possédait à deux mains et avait plongé.

-

Sa grand-mère était belle, blonde comme son fils et comme lui. Les yeux gris, toujours comme eux deux, avec, toutefois, un éclat déstabilisant dans les yeux. Apparemment, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas seuls en cause dans la démence de son aïeule, la folie avait déjà commencé son œuvre avant qu'elle ne se trouve en contact avec eux.

Elle parlait, parlait beaucoup, sans arrêt. Le psychomage ne disait pas un mot. Il écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire, et elle en avait à dire !

_« Mon mari, pendant ma première grossesse, a tenu à s'assurer que j'accoucherai bien d'un garçon. Dès qu'on lui a confirmé qu'il aurait un fils – il n'en a pas douté une seule seconde d'ailleurs, dans son esprit étriqué, son premier enfant ne pouvait être qu'un mâle –, il a commencé à tisser la future vie de son enfant, savamment. Je l'écoutais parler de "son héritier", il voulait le faire à son image._

_» Comme je détestais cette image !_

» _L'accouchement est arrivé, un accouchement difficile, l'enfant n'a pas survécu. Je n'ai pas été triste. J'étais même heureuse que la vie ait épargné ce chérubin ! Il n'a jamais été mon fils, il n'aurait jamais pu le devenir, le pauvre enfant ! Mon mari se l'est accaparé sans même lui laisser le temps de naître ! Ne me prenez pas pour une mauvaise mère, c'est justement parce que j'aimais cet enfant que j'étais soulagée qu'il meure ! S'il avait vécu, j'aurais pleuré en voyant mon mari le façonner à son infecte image ! J'étais soulagée qu'il meure, soulagée qu'il m'épargne la douleur de le voir devenir comme son père._

_» Armand m'en a voulu, je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il me tenait pour responsable de la mort de son héritier._

_» Et puis, il m'a mise enceinte de nouveau. J'avais peur qu'il recommence le même manège que la première fois et je me prenais à espérer que je ferai une fausse couche si tel était le cas. Ou alors que l'enfant ne survivrait pas à l'accouchement comme pour le premier._

» _Cependant, l'attitude d'Armand était différente de la première fois. Il était distant, il se contrefichait de ce que j'avais dans le ventre…_

_» Il faut dire que ce n'était plus l'aîné ! Ce n'était plus celui pour qui il avait créé un avenir ! Celui-là était mort, c'était un autre à présent, autre pour lequel il n'avait pas le courage de recommencer le tissage de sa toile, un autre qui n'était qu'un puiné, un autre qui ne saurait remplacer le premier, un autre qu'il rejetait par avance, un autre qui pouvait donc être à loisir _mon _fils._

_» Vous comprenez à présent, Docteur ? Armand Malefoy, deuxième du nom, était _son_ fils. Lucius est _le mien_._

_» C'est mon mari qui l'a voulu ainsi._

_» Lucius ne comprenait pas cela, il ne comprenait pas que son père n'en ait rien à faire de lui. Il cherchait tout le temps son attention. Cela faisait mal… mal de le voir s'escrimer à vouloir à tout prix rendre fier son père, mal de le voir échouer à chaque fois, et en même temps, j'étais heureuse qu'il échoue, car s'il avait réussi, cela aurait signifié que son père le prendrait pour héritier et lui donnerait l'avenir qu'il avait prévu pour le premier._

_» Je ne voulais pas ça._

_» Mais je ne voulais pas non plus que mon fils souffre en se voyant refuser l'attention qu'il demandait. Il le harcelait en plus, lui disait des méchancetés ! Alors, pour faire cesser les souffrances de mon fils, j'ai tué mon mari._

_» C'est mieux ainsi. »_

-

Une évidence creva le cœur de Drago : le passé se répétait, lui et son père étaient la même personne, se trouvaient dans la même situation, faisaient les mêmes erreurs. Lucius ne prêtait pas attention à l'amour que sa mère lui offrait, seul l'amour de son père lui importait, un amour qu'il n'avait pas. N'était-ce pas identique pour lui, Drago ?

Non… _non !_ C'était différent ! Lui, son père l'aimait !

Drago sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, il détourna la tête quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard étonné de Lucius. Il se calma et s'essuya les yeux. Il n'était quand même pas condamné à vivre la même chose qu'avait vécue son père ? Et s'il avait des enfants ? Un enfant. Un garçon. Lui ferait-il la même chose ? Serait-il distant avec lui ? Se poserait-il l'éternelle question qu'il s'était maintes fois posée, cette même question que Lucius avait dû se poser des centaines de fois : « mon père m'aime-t-il ? »

Non, le passé ne pouvait pas se répéter éternellement. L'expérience était là pour que cela ne se passe pas ainsi. Si elle n'avait pas été profitable pour son père, elle le serait pour lui. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré, son père l'avait aimé.

Il tuerait celui qui prétendrait le contraire.

-

Drago se pencha vers le prisonnier.

« Lucius, je sais à présent ce qui te tourmente. Je sais le drame qui a affecté irrémédiablement ton enfance. »

Lucius leva des yeux intrigués vers lui.

« Je sais que ta mère a tué ton père. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Quelle était cette histoire ? Il fouilla dans sa tête, des images éparses lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Du sang partout, le corps de son père, il ne bouge plus. Sa mère est là, elle accourt vers lui._

_Le visage de sa mère en face du sien. Il y a du sang dessus._

_« Je l'ai tué, Lucius. »_

Sa mère a tué son père. Son père est mort, il ne dira plus jamais du mal de lui, ne lui en fera plus jamais. Mais… c'était son père.

« Je sais qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons pour faire ce qu'elle a fait, poursuivait Drago.

— Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? C'est une criminelle, elle est mauvaise. »

Drago ressentit un pincement au cœur. Lucius jugeait sa mère sans aucune pitié alors qu'elle avait agi pour son bien.

« Ce qu'elle a fait est criminel, mais elle n'en est pas forcément mauvaise pour autant. Il y a des gens qui commettent des crimes justement parce qu'ils veulent faire le bien. Elle a sans doute pensé que ce serait plus juste ainsi, que la vie serait meilleure.

— C'était _mon_ père, elle n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il comprenait la réaction de Lucius.

A sa place, comment aurait-il réagi ? Si, par exemple, son père avait voulu qu'il devienne Mangemort, que sa mère s'y était opposée et qu'elle avait dû le tuer pour l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins, n'en aurait-il pas voulu à sa mère ? Ne l'aurait-il pas détestée de lui avoir tué son père ? Même si le tuer était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire en ces circonstances ? Même si c'était pour lui épargner la vie de Mangemort et tout ce qui s'y rattache ?

Oui, il aurait haï sa mère du plus profond de son être.

C'était triste, injuste, mais c'était ainsi.

~oOo~

Drago touchait à peine à son assiette, il n'ignorait pas qu'il coupait l'appétit à ses deux acolytes à force de chipoter sur la nourriture ; il sentait le regard de Crabbe sur sa peau, celui-ci s'inquiétait pour lui, ça ne datait pas d'hier, c'était depuis la fin de la cinquième année : Crabbe l'avait surpris en train de pleurer pendant qu'il lisait la lettre de sa mère.

Crabbe et Goyle avaient plutôt bien vécu les arrestations de leurs pères respectifs, sans doute n'en avaient-il rien à faire d'eux. Par contre, Crabbe n'en avait pas rien à faire de lui, Drago. S'il était triste, Crabbe cherchait à lui remontrer le moral. Si quelqu'un lui faisait des ennuis, Crabbe le défendait. Il tentait de lui éviter les contrariétés, il n'y parvenait pas vraiment, néanmoins, il y mettait toute sa bonne volonté. Il mettait tellement de bon cœur à vouloir l'aider que Drago était désolé de lui faire de la peine en lui infligeant le spectacle de son manque d'appétit et de ses joues creuses.

Un jour, Drago avait surpris Goyle qui parlait à leur Maître de potions ; il était resté caché, il n'avait pas tout entendu, mais savait que Goyle avait prononcé les mots "Malefoy" et "anorexie". Il n'y avait donc pas que Crabbe qui se faisait du souci, Goyle aussi. Sans compter que Rogue était à présent averti et qu'en tant que responsable de la maison Serpentard et ami de son père, il ne manquerait pas de s'inquiéter de son sort. Et il avait mis Dumbledore au courant, Drago le lisait dans le regard du directeur un peu trop souvent posé sur lui à son goût.

Qui seraient les prochains à le plaindre ?

Il ne manquerait plus que le trio infernal s'en rende compte, là, sa vie deviendrait vraiment atroce, ils en profiteraient pour le rabaisser encore plus… à moins qu'ils le prennent en pitié, ce qui serait le pire des déshonneurs. D'ailleurs, était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait un tour ou la Sang-de-Bourbe le regardait de façon apitoyée ? Cette fois, c'était sûr, il ne pourrait plus rien avaler de la journée, il quitta la table, notant au passage le regard désapprobateur de Crabbe.

Désolé.

-

Le jour où son père s'était infligé un _Obliviate _irréversible, tout s'était effondré pour Drago. Toute sa vie avait été construite autour de son père : son travail à l'école, ses prestations au Quidditch… C'était pour son père qu'il s'appliquait à faire de son mieux… avec plus ou moins de réussite. Son père étant là où il était, dans l'état où il était, il n'avait plus aucune motivation pour réussir dans la vie.

Plus que son ambition, il avait perdu le goût de vivre. Il avait pensé pendant une dizaine de jours à en finir. Il était tombé par hasard sur une fiole de poison qui avait échappé à la vigilance des inspecteurs mandatés par le ministère pour fouiller le manoir. Il l'avait immédiatement débouchée et portée à ses lèvres. Juste avant que le liquide n'atteigne sa bouche, il avait interrompu son geste, ne craignant pas la mort mais se questionnant sur les souffrances qui la précéderaient et la durée de son agonie avant que le poison ne fasse son effet définitif.

Il avait rebouché la bouteille.

Il était lâche, trop lâche pour vivre… et trop lâche pour mourir, en tout cas de manière douloureuse.

Il avait mis de côté ses penchants suicidaires, espérant tout de même recevoir un jour un _Avada Kedavra_ en pleine poitrine : mort immédiate et indolore, la seule fin acceptable pour un pleutre comme lui. Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé s'il ne pouvait pas provoquer une telle mort : peut-être défier un Mangemort ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ? Il avait écarté cette idée : il risquait de subir un _Doloris_ avant d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. De plus, aller au devant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui dire ses quatre vérités exigeaient un courage que bien peu possédaient et ce n'était pas évidemment pas son cas, c'était bien là tout le problème.

Ses pensées revinrent sur Lucius… enfin, sur son père – elles revenaient toujours à lui, le petit monde de Drago avait toujours tourné et tournerait toujours autour de lui, même si ce n'était plus tout à fait son père –, sur ce qui le tourmentait, sur la pauvreté de sa vie à présent : condamné à vivre dans une cellule moisie de deux mètres carrés avec comme seule distraction un tête-à-tête entre lui et les souvenirs atroces de son enfance. Drago n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour le sortir du cycle dans lequel il s'était enfermé ; il retournerait le voir, sa simple présence pouvait lui être bénéfique après tout. De toute façon, même s'il savait que Lucius ignorait totalement qui il était, que Drago était au fond de lui convaincu que sa présence lui était tout à fait indifférente, il ne voulait pas lui laisser à penser que la personne qui s'intéressait le plus à lui le délaissait. Il était hors de question de l'abandonner.

~oOo~

Il avait commencé par lui déposer un baiser sur le front. A sa connaissance, c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait.

Peut-être son père avait-il eu un geste analogue à son égard alors qu'il n'était qu'un poupon, il avait parfaitement le droit de l'imaginer, rien ne contredisait ceci.

Disons qu'il était tout bébé et que son père avait profité qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin dans la pièce pour aller se pencher au dessus du berceau et déposer un baiser délicat sur le front du petit ange qu'il avait aidé à créer et dont il était très fier. Il l'avait fait en cachette parce que c'était dans son caractère, que c'était une personne pudique, qu'il n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments en public.

Oui, Drago avait parfaitement le droit d'imaginer ce genre de choses. Surtout que cela lui faisait du bien. Surtout que si Lucius n'avait jamais dit à Drago qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait jamais dit le contraire non plus ; il resterait donc toujours un doute, un doute auquel Drago se raccrocherait désespérément durant toute sa vie parce que Lucius, c'était tout pour lui. Et avant Lucius, c'était son père qui était tout pour lui. Si son père ne lui avait jamais dit, peut-être que Lucius le ferait un jour, peut-être qu'à force de tendresse et d'attention données, il tomberait en adoration devant Drago. Peut-être finirait-il par être libéré. Peut-être y aurait-il moyen de redémarrer une nouvelle vie, une vie heureuse cette fois ! Peut-être que sa mère aimerait le Lucius que Drago créerait, le Lucius qui aurait reçu de l'attention de son fils, fils qui deviendrait son père, remplaçant son géniteur détestable qui ne lui avait jamais donné l'amour qu'il méritait !

-

Après ce baiser sur le front, Lucius l'avait regardé de la même façon que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas grave. L'essentiel, c'était qu'il sente que quelqu'un l'aime.

Ce geste tendre avait apparemment motivé son attention. Drago en profita pour tenter de parler avec lui.

« As-tu bien dormi cette nuit ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ici ? »

Haussement d'épaules.

« Je t'ai acheté une jolie cape pour que tu n'aies pas froid cet hiver. Te plait-elle ? demanda Drago en déployant une ample cape noire aux reflets verts. Si tu la regardes bien, tu verras des serpents dessinés. »

Lucius parut fasciné par la cape, il toucha l'étoffe, une soie noire brillante. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas… je n'ai pas…

— Qui y a-t-il ?

— Non ! » répéta Lucius en se plaquant contre le mur et en écartant la cape de lui, mettant ainsi le plus d'espace possible entre elle et lui.

~oOo~

Drago arriva à Poudlard, son cadeau en main ; il avait tellement espéré que cela ferait plaisir à Lucius, voilà qu'au contraire cela lui causait une terreur sans borne. Il était bouleversé de l'avoir vu ainsi, bouleversé d'en avoir été à l'origine. Il entra dans le dortoir, seul Crabbe était présent.

Crabbe qui l'avait déjà vu pleurer…

Il fondit en larmes sans se retenir plus longtemps. Son condisciple se précipita et le prit dans ses bras. Drago ne chercha pas à se dégager, sa fierté l'avait quitté depuis longtemps et surtout cela lui faisait du bien. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu un vrai contact avec un autre être humain ? Avait-il jamais eu de vrais contacts avec d'autres personnes ?

~oOo~

« Lucius, je dois savoir… pourquoi as-tu refusé mon cadeau ? Est-ce en rapport avec… la mort de ton père ? »

Drago avait ramené l'étoffe et l'avait posée sur ses genoux. Lucius la fixait, terrifié. Comment une simple cape pouvait lui causer un tel effet ? Quel souvenir y associait-il ? Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, il en avait parlé avec Vincent – c'était Vincent maintenant, plus Crabbe –, il lui avait tout dit, du début à la fin, sans rien omettre, il avait raconté toute sa vie, toutes ses angoisses, sa peur de ne pas être aimé par son père, toutes ses joies et ses peines, ses meilleurs souvenirs, comme ses pires… puis, il avait raconté en détail ses entrevues avec son père, avec Dumbledore, avec les psychomages – celui de Lucius et celui de sa grand-mère –, il s'était libéré.

Quand il avait eu fini de parler de la cape, Vincent lui avait simplement dit qu'il fallait faire parler Lucius par tous les moyens, que ça lui fera du bien, que lui, Drago, en était la preuve. Il était vrai que parler à Vincent lui avait fait un bien fou. Cependant, comment faire parler Lucius ? Il était muet ou presque… Il y avait bien eu cette conversation à propos de l'assassinat de son père, mais elle avait tourné court et n'avait rien fait avancer. Mis à part cela, les seules paroles qu'il avait obtenues de lui étaient ces "non" désespérés qu'il avait criés lors de leur dernière entrevue. Toutefois, c'était un début et cela démontrait que lui causer un choc pouvait l'amener, peut-être, à se confier. C'était pour cela qu'il avait ramené la cape, l'objet de sa terreur. Elle l'avait fait réagir, elle l'avait fait parler. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose bien sûr mais c'était un début. Drago le brusquerait s'il le faut, il le ferait se vider, il fallait qu'il se vide, qu'il dise ce qu'il a sur le cœur une bonne fois !

« Parle ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as tout vu ? Tu as vu ta mère tuer ton père ? Tu as vu ton père mourir ? Il y avait du sang ? Raconte ! Pourquoi cette cape te fait-elle peur ? Ta mère portait une cape qui lui ressemble ? Elle la portait le jour où elle a tué ton père ? _Parle_, bon sang ! »

ça y est, Lucius pleurait.

« Au lieu de chialer, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien, et je _veux_ t'aider, tu comprends ça ?

— _Tu comprends ça ?_

— _T__u as tué mon père._

— _Oui._

— Regarde ! Pourquoi te fait-elle peur cette cape ? Ce n'est rien que de la soie ! ça ne mord pas ! »

_Un ronflement s'élevait dans la pièce, c'était son père qui ronflait ainsi. Il ronflait toujours après avoir fait "l'amour"._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette étoffe ? Elle est très bien ! Pourquoi te fait-elle peur ? »

_La pièce était éclairée par le couloir. Il s'approcha du lit. Les draps étaient confectionnés en soie noire, la plus chère._

« Parle ! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! »

_Il posa la main sur le drap, le souleva, découvrant son père, couché légèrement sur le côté, entièrement nu._

« S'il te plait, Lucius… »

_Il ne ferait pas un autre enfant, il n'y aurait pas un autre Armand que son père aimerait au lieu de l'aimer lui. Il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Son père l'aimait et n'aimait que lui. Il n'y aurait jamais que lui dans le cœur de son père. Pas question de partager._

« Lucius… »

_Il leva le couteau, la lumière venue du couloir se reflétait sur la lame._

« … je sais ce qui s'est passé… »

_Il l'abattit._

« … j'ai conscience de l'horreur de ce que tu as vu… »

_Il l'abattit encore._

« … mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose. »

_Et encore, et encore…_

« Tu comprends ? »

_Il s'éloigna, le couteau tomba sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?_

_« Je l'ai… je l'ai…_

— Je l'ai… je l'ai…

— Oui ? encouragea Drago.

— _Non…_

— Non…

— Raconte-moi Lucius, dis-moi ce que tu as vu. »

Son père ne savait plus que dire "non", il le marmonnait en secouant la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe dans ses "non" stériles et Drago sentait qu'il était proche de réussir à lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais le faire : tu as vu ta mère tuer ton père. Elle lui a infligé treize coups de couteau. Ta mère a tué ton père, tu sais, elle avait…

— Ma mère a tué mon… Non !

— Si, Lucius.

— Ma mère ?

— Oui, Lucius. »

Lucius fronçait les sourcils à présent. Ce que disait le garçon blond n'était pas cohérent. Ce n'était pas sa mère qui avait tué son père. C'était…

_Du sang partout, le corps de son père, il ne bouge plus. Sa mère est là, elle accourt vers lui._

_Le visage de sa mère en face du sien. Il y a du sang dessus._

_« Je l'ai tué, Lucius._

— _Non… c'est moi. »_

_Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?_

_« Non, ce n'est pas toi, Lucius. _Je_ l'ai tué. Tu n'as rien fait._

— _J'ai… j'ai plein de sang sur les mains. »_

_La voix entrecoupée de sanglots…_

_« Et alors ? Moi aussi ! J'ai du sang partout sur les mains, j'en ai sur ma chemise, sur le visage. Tu as assisté à la scène, tu m'as vue le tuer, tu as été éclaboussé. Mon pauvre chéri, j'aurais dû t'épargner cette vision._

— _Le couteau, je le tenais… j'ai frappé…_

— _Je te l'ai dit, Lucius : tu es la lumière au bout du tunnel. S'ils apprennent ce qui s'est réellement passé – et ce qui s'est passé n'est pas _la vérité_ –, tu seras mis dans une de ces prisons pour enfants, et je ne te verrai plus. Sans toi, je vivrai éternellement dans le noir, quitte à être condamnée à vivre ainsi, j'aime autant y aller moi-même, tu comprends ? Alors, c'est _moi_ qui l'ai tué. Tu entends ? C'est _moi_. _J'ai_ pris le couteau. _J'ai_ frappé mon mari avec. Je l'ai fait car il nous rendait la vie impossible à toi et à moi. Car faute de nous torturer physiquement, il nous torturait mentalement. Je l'ai fait pour libérer _mon_ fils ! Tu entends, Lucius ? C'est ça la vérité. La seule vérité._

— _Tu l'as tué._

— _Oui, je l'ai tué._

— _Je n'ai rien fait de mal._

— _Non, rien. Jamais tu n'as fait du mal à qui que ce soit. Jamais ! Tu comprends ça ?_

— _Tu as tué mon père._

— _Oui._

— _Tu as tué mon père ?_

— _Oui._

— _Tu… as… tué… _mon_… père ?_

— _Oui._

— _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

— _Il le fallait, Lucius. Nous ne pouvions plus continuer à vivre ainsi. »_

_Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa mère à présent, se mêlant au sang._

_« C'était mon père ! Il m'aimait !_

— _Non, Lucius._

— _Il m'aimait !_

— _Il ne t'aimait pas. C'était un homme mauvais. J'ai fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire._

— _Il m'aimait._

— _Non, mais moi si._

— _Je ne t'aime pas._

— _Lucius…_

— _Tu es une meurtrière. Je te hais. Va-t-en._

— _Lucius…_

— _Va-t-en ! »_

Sa mère a tué son père.

Voilà, c'était cela. Ce n'était pas lui. Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Il aimait son père, n'est-ce pas ? C'était sa mère qui l'avait tué. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait fait.

C'était une mauvaise femme.

« Mère a tué Père. J'étais là. Je l'ai vu faire. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. » C'étaient les propos exacts qu'il avait tenus au procès de sa mère, sur le même ton, avec le même détachement. C'était cela qu'il disait à présent au garçon assis à côté de lui dans sa cellule.

Drago regarda Lucius, le souffle court. Son regard ne semblait nullement concerné, ni affecté par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il semblait même se porter mieux. Son regard était clair, il avait presque un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait de nouveau la tête haute, le menton fier, le maintien droit. Ses yeux froids brûlaient intensément. Il paraissait sûr de lui. C'était le Lucius Malefoy qu'il connaissait. C'était l'attitude du père qu'il avait toujours connu. Un frisson s'empara de Drago, un malaise l'envahissait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi : son père avait vaincu ses démons, c'était son objectif, c'était ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi était-il si mal à l'aise de le retrouver tel – ou presque – qu'il était avant ? Tout était parfait. Son père avait admis ce qui s'était passé. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il fallait être satisfait. Drago s'attarda sur le regard de son père, un regard qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis quelques mois, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était gêné, son père avait un regard troublant et impressionnant, il n'y était plus habitué ! Et le changement avait été si soudain, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il l'ait rendu mal à l'aise.

Il se sentit rassuré, heureux même. Il sourit et hocha la tête, approuvant les propos de son père.

« J'ai tout vu, elle l'a tué », répéta Lucius en le regardant dans les yeux sans ciller.

—Fin—


End file.
